Boba niña nice
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: A Aki no le importaba con quién salia Endo. Y mucho menos si la ignoraba. No le dolía ni le interesaba. Pero eso no quería decir que no se vengaría un poco... ¿o sí?


**No se me espanten. No estoy a favor del EndoNatsu. Lean y verán. Escuché la canción de repente y con sólo dos versos me acorde "¡Natsumi!". Lo siento Natsumi, pero es la guerra. No es muy largo pero no me podía quedar con las ganas. Aclaro; todos van a la misma secundaria y en el mismo grado. La canción es propiedad de Belinda. Inazuma Eleven será mío el día que Endo y el equipo le cantén Boba Niña Nice a Natsumi y a todas las niñas igual de perras en el mundo (¡Sí, Kely! ¡Lo digo por tí!).**

Todos estaban en el salón de clases esperando al profesor de la materia en turno. Cada quién metido en sus asuntos. Y Aki no era la excepción. Estaba platicando con Haruna y Rika de mil novedades hasta que vieron entrar a la "Parejita del Momento" en el colegio Raimon tomadas de las manos.

-La verdad no sé cómo el Capitán se pudo fijar en ella teniendo a Aki.- Contestó Haruna de la nada.

-Yo tampoco, pero ya estás bien... ¿verdad, Aki?.- Le cuestionaba Rika a la peliverde. La verdad es que no le había dolido mucho la noticia del romance entre Endo Mamoru y Natsumi. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la Princesita Raimon lo que quería lo obtenía.

-Sí. No es tristeza, más bien es lástima.- Ambas voltearon a ver un poco confundidas a Aki pero estaban orgullosas de su amiga. Lo había superado demasiado rápido a lo que ellas pensaban.- Lo peor es su nuevo amor.

-¿Crees...que lo está utilizando?- Interrumpió Rika.

-No puedo asegurar nada. Tal vez es un capricho.

-O pura pantalla.- Respondió de la nada Haruna. Natsumi Raimon; una más del club de las Lindas pero Huecas. Desde el primer momento en que entraron a la secundaria y la conocieron no la soportaron. Era infantil, caprichosa, berrinchuda y creía tener la autoridad de todo sólo por ser hija del director. Podrían decirle adjetivos como "Preciosa" "Divina" "Princesa" o "Bombón" pero en lo escolar no era nada brillante. Todos los años estaba en risgo de perder el año pero como siempre, Papi venía y la salvaba de repetirlo.

-Su decisión no la entiendo.- Volvió areplicar Rika.- Endo sabe perfectamente que Natsumi sólo tiene novios como juguetes. Ninguno es serio ¿Cómo cayó en su red?

-Pues para ella es un placer. Además tontito pero es un hombre. Curvas, caderas, y carita es lo que buscan todos los hombres.- Le respondía un poco frustrada Haruna mientras disimuladamente miraba hacia donde estaba Shirou Fubuki conversando con los demas del equipo.

-Pobre boba niña "nice".- Habló de la nada Aki lo cual extrañó de sobremanera a las dos peliazules. No creyeron vivir para oír decir algo así a Aki.- Lo siento pero me sigue enojando un poco.-

-Yo por eso odio a los niños.- Contestó segura y un poco enojada Rika quién no se daba cuenta que estaba bajo la mirada de cierto castaño Americano (N/A: ¿Quién será?)

-Yo igual.- Le siguió Haruna un poco frustada. Ella entedía lo horrible que era saber que el niño de tus sueños no sabe ni tu nombre.

Al fin la clase comenzó. Para su desgracia, Endo se sentaba a lado de Aki y tooodo el santo día, en todas las clases, a todas horas no dejaba de ver como imbécil enamorado a Natsumi y ésta encantada le mandaba besos, guiñitos y corazoncitos al aire.

-"_Debe ser un error. Quiero ver el día que se venga sin sus galones de maquillaje en la cara. Si es fea como avestruz. Ay no... pobre avestruz"- _Pensaba divertida mientras trataba de poner atención a la clase en medio de esa escenita de Lunamieleros. Hasta que a la profesura de literatura se le ocurrió ponerles un trabajo en parejas. Y peor, con la persona que tenías a lado, en resumen; Aki y Endo. Y para acabarla de arruinar; un poema entre los dos.

- Muy bien, Endo ¿De qué sugieres que escribam...? ¿Endo?.- El portero estaba de nuevo perdido en el planeta Natsumi. Ya era el colmo. SI quería seguirle el juego a la castaña y ser su juguete, Aki no se iba a interponer pero no iba a dejar que por culpa del "Enamorado" le bajaran calificación en Literatura.

-_ "Ya no me hace caso. Sólo está pendiente de ese... ¡Trapo!"_- Y bueno, a todos nos llega un momento en que hacemos algo y nos vale gorro el "Qué dirán". Y el de Aki estaba a punto de nacer.

-Endo-kun.- Le llamó agitándolo un poco del hombro para que ahora sí le hiciera caso.

-Dime, Aki.- Y lo había logrado aunque por poco. Endo le estaba poniendo atención.

-Etto... si quieres yo puedo escribir nuestro trabajo para que...no sé... puedas estar más atento con "ella" _"¿¡Más atento!"._

-¿Podrías?

-Claro.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Aki. Eres una buena amiga.- Y después juntó su banca con la de Natsumi para seguir hablando de sus ridiculeses de novios.

_-"Buena Amiga. Por supuesto".- _Y así, Aki siguió con su trabajo hasta que llegó la hora de exponerlos en clase así que ambos pasaron al frente. Eran el último trabajo por presentar.

-Ehhh Aki, ¿de qué se trata el poema?-Le susurró a la peliverde.

- Es de amor...no sé, si quieres dedicaselo a ya sabes quién.- Le respondió de igual manera.

-Buena idea.- E hicieron la presentación comenzando Endo.

-Bueno, sólo puedo decir qué... ¡Lo hice pensando en tí, Natsumi!- Y la aludida se sintió TODAVÍA más princesa. Endo aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer.

-Esa boba niña nice. Muchas como ella siempre hay. En el salón sólo estoy pendiente de ese trapo. Si hay luz, es fea como avestruz. Piensa que es un placer que caigas en su red... ¿¡QUÉ!- Las risas por todo el salón no se hicieron esperar, hasta la profesora se había caído al piso de tanto reír. A ella tampoco le agradaba Natsumi. Sólo a Natsumi no le hizo gracia y salió corriendo del salón. Y en cuanto a Endo ¿qué otra explicación? Aki lo había engañado. Y llegó a creer que confundió la hoja del trabajo. No estaba para pensar en teorías. Salió corriendo detrás de Natsumi. Lo último que se oyó en aquel pasillo fue, seguramente, una enorme cachetada a Endo por parte de la castaña.

-Muy bien, Aki.- Hablaba la profesora.- Tú y el señor Endo tienen diez.- Aclaró a lo que todo el salón estuvo de acuerdo. Sabían que Endo no era capaz de escribir algo así. Vio a Haruna y Rika levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama su obra de arte?- Le cuestionó la profesora. Aki regresó a su asiento feliz de la vida, sonrió y le respondió.

-Boba niña nice.- Las clases continuaron nnormal pero el rumor del poema a Natsumi se corrió por todo el colegio. Aki se volvió la más popular de la secundaria por tener el valor de hacer lo que nadie se habia atrevido.

Y así, Natsumi, la pobre boba niña nice... recibió su merecido.

**Awwww, ya me desquité, ya se me bajó algo el enojo. Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi sí, no piensen que alabo mis creaciones. Sólo que la canción y Natsumi sí me inspiraron. Ni modo, a Endo le tocó cachetada guajolotera pero a Natsumi la humillación. Qué linda es la vida. ¿Reviews? ustedes lo deciden. Peace!**


End file.
